


Across the street

by Icecreamy



Series: MX Winter Bingo! [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, is it even angst, winter bingo!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamy/pseuds/Icecreamy
Summary: Hoseok would have never guessed, that he was across the street this whole time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I think this is a mess but enjoy!!

The cold snowflakes drifted onto Hoseok’s head as he made his way down to the cafe. He loved the cold weather, how one could sleep with thousands of blankets and not die of sweat, how cuddling was practically a myth during these nights, how people walked around in fluffy clothes and red faces. Hoseok loved it all.

What he also loved, that during this month of January, warm drinks were always the best drinks. The feeling of a warm cup pressed into his cold hands, the aromatic steam that came from the cup, and the warm smiles that people gave him when he gave them their drink.

It was all so warm, so wonderful. And Hoseok loved it all, from the warm cafe and the fragrant air to the man sitting by the window.

It was about a month ago, when Hoseok noticed him, when he walked into the cafe for the first time. He was the exact personification of the word _perfect_ , with brown messy hair, mysterious black eyes, pink lips that just appeared to be one of the softest, and a towering height.

But he had a cold aura, the man, looking unamused as he walked in, but it was still captivating. Usually, Hoseok stayed away from expressionless/cold people, but _something_ about him made him quite _intriguing_. He just didn’t seem to believe that this man was perceived as “cold”.

And he watched, as the man stood in line, slowly approaching him. When he did reach him, he ordered a simple hot chocolate, digging through his wallet as he searched for the right amount to pay.

Up close, the man just looked even more modelesque than ever, and Hoseok wouldn’t have noticed how he practically drooled at him, had Kihyun not slapped him on the back. It was only then, when he noticed the man had been waving a few _won_ bills in front of him, causing Hoseok to flush a bright red as he took them. Though, he could’ve sworn he saw a small smirk appear on the man’s face.

“U-uh, name?” Hoseok asked, armed with a pen and cup in hand. The man looked up from his wallet, and chuckled softly.

“What if...” he whispered, leaning dangerously close to the shorter. “I don’t have a name?”

Hoseok’s thoughts raced as he tried to make up some good comeback on the spot, not wanting to make a fool out of himself. When it came to mind, he too, smirked.

He leaned a little closer to the man too, catching a whiff of vanilla and lavender. “You could take my name,” Hoseok whispered back. At first he was proud, having thought of a pretty good comeback.

The man pulled away, letting out a deep laugh, and Hoseok grinned back at him before he realized. _You could take my name_ , his words spun around his read. _Oh_ , _no._

“I take _your_ name? Did you just propose to me?” Hoseok’s eyes widened as he fidgeted in place. He dropped his gaze, staring at the wooden floor. Oh, how he loved himself in times of panic.

“U-um, i-it-” he started, trying to think of a good explanation. But he was cut off, “I’d prefer you take _my_ name, so,” he whispered, pulling a silver ring off his finger and slipping it onto Hoseok’s. “You are now _Chae Hoseok_ .” The blond almost questioned how the man knew his name, forgetting about the _very obvious_ name tag on his chest.

“It’s Chae Hyungwon. Remember it,” and he walked away leaving Hoseok in a daze, as he sat down by the window.

“Chae Hyungwon,” he whispered, sloppily writing down the other’s name on the cup. 5 minutes later and he still hadn’t moved from his spot, his gazed locked at the ring on his finger. And of course, for the second time today, Kihyun had slapped him, all while yelling something along the lines of “If I catch you staring at something for no reason one more time, you will get 10 forehead _ttakbams_!”. He had also snatched away Hyungwon’s cup, going to make the order himself.

The day went on, Hoseok becoming more in a daze than ever. It felt as if he was dreaming, his head spinning every time he thought about it. About the brunette by the window. In conclusion, he walked up to Changkyun, asking the younger to bring him pain, “any kind of pain,” he said. To that, Changkyun simply gave him a disgusted look, walking away to join Jooheon on the other side.

“When I said pain, I didn’t mean heart pain!” Hoseok cried, huffing when he heard laughter erupt from the other side.

He found himself glancing often to the other male, who remained in the cornered table invested in his writing and sipping his drink. He was a bit thankful, that Hyungwon was a bit _too_ invested in whatever he was writing to notice the amount of times Hoseok had flatout stared at him. It hurt his head to think of the embarrassment it would bring.

It was only later, when they were closing the shop, Kihyun had finally asked him what was wrong. Of course, having noticed Hoseok’s strange behavior, an eyebrow raised as he waited for the taller to speak. Hoseok’s face flushed, stuttered words escaping his lips as he slipped the silver ring on and off his finger.

“I-,” he started, staring at the silver ring. “I think I just got _married_.”

And it was that day, Kihyun vowed he’d never question Hoseok again.

\--

Now, exactly one month later, Hoseok hasn’t seen Hyungwon since that day. He wishes that he could, wanting to get closer to him. Besides, aren’t they _married_ ? If he wants to cancel this marriage, he is sure he would be more than glad. (Or would he?) Shaking his head, he returned to his current task,sweeping the wooden floor. But he had accidentally sent dust into the air _more_ than once, and kihyun had thrown a cup at him yet again, this time being one that he barely dodged.

Scoffing at his own thought, Hoseok thought that the way he was acting was a _bit_ ridiculous. Hyungwon probably meant it as a joke anyways.

The door swings open, the bells chiming while a hyperactive voice enters the cafe. _Minhyuk_. “Hyu~ng!” he yells, somewhat in a singsong manner. There’s a quick tapping on the floor, and before he know’s it, Minhyuk has thrown his arms around him. “You will not believe how much I missed you!”

“You saw me _yesterday_ ,” he sighs, straightening himself out as he peels Minhyuk’s arms off of him.

“You’re right, I actually didn’t miss you.” And Hoseok gives him an almost heartbroken look, but the other sticks his tongue out at him. “I actually missed Jooheon.” With that, he was gone from Hoseok’s sight, leaving him alone, and the sounds of screaming coming from Jooheon and Changkyun confirming that.

Looking up, Hoseok’s breath caught in his throat, and his eyes widened slowly. Hyungwon was standing in front of him, the cold aura surrounding him once more. His gaze dropped onto Hoseok, who was staring at him quite publicly.

“You know Minhyuk?” They both asked, speaking in unison. Though, Hyungwon voice sounds a bit angry, annoyance lacing his words. But Hoseok decided to let it fly past him, not really wanting to deal with an angry persona in the moment. He looks around, noticing that they had spoken a bit too loud, drawing some attention from the people around them, but they paid no attention to that. (Or at least Hoseok tried not to.)

“Uhm, you first?” Hoseok asks, his cheeks dusting a light pink.

“We work together,” Hyungwon says, crossing his arms and nodding towards the bakery across the street slightly. “You?”

“We’ve been friend’s for a while now,” he whispers, his voice softening near the end of the sentence. A silence falls between them, with Hoseok’s eyes are shifting everywhere but to Hyungwon, and an awkward tension builds up between them.

“U-uh, I have to go finish sweeping,” and he runs to the other side of the cafe before he can hear a reply from the other, dragging Minhyuk along with him. Hiding behind the counter, Hoseok angrily whispers to him.

“You never told me you know Hyungwon!”

“Did you ask?” A small annoyed sigh came from Hoseok, along with ‘true’, and he bites his lip as he thought of what to do next.

“I’m guessing you have the hot’s for him, huh?” Minhyuk grins evilly when Hoseok blushes, pinching his cheek and pulling on it. “I don’t blame you, he brings relief to the eyes.”

“No!” Hoseok whispered loudly, not wanting Minhyuk to misunderstand. “I don’t like him! He’s just… i-interesting.”

“So, you like him.”

“No!”

Minhyuk jumps up, putting his hands up into a calling motion, before yelling, “Hoseok has the hots for someone!”

Hoseok, who also jumped up, covers his face in horror as Minhyuk’s screaming took place.

“Lee Minhyuk! I will take _this_ pen, and fucking shove it down your throat!” He yells as well, and Minhyuk runs from his line of aim, laughing loudly as he goes. “You’ll thank me later!” he calls, running out of the cafe, eyes from each direction watching the two.

Unable to handle the embarrassment, Hoseok locks himself in the staff restroom, cursing at Minhyuk every moment he could get. His reputation that he worked so hard to build up, has just crumbled. It is gone, it is done, and he refuses to exit the restroom, no matter how much Kihyun bangs on the door.

After what feels like 10 minutes of being in there (it was actually an hour), Hoseok walks out, and immediately a glare is shot at him from Kihyun. Jooheon and Changkyun giggle in the corner, excited for the hell that would arrive once the cafe was closed.

He sighs, beginning to make his way to the cafe, trying to think of a way to return his high status, when a hand pulls him into the staff closet. There’s a hand covering his mouth, the other next to his head, and when he looks up he sees Hyungwon smirking at him. The taller took his hand off Hoseok’s mouth, not before making sure that he’ll stay quiet, and placing it on the other side of his head. Hoseok is completely trapped.

“So,” Hyungwon starts, his smirk looks so dark in this dimly lit lighting, but it also looks so hot. And Hoseok can feel the blood rushing to his face. “You’ve been cheating on me, already? After a month?”

“N-no,” He mentally curses at himself. Hoseok is usually so brave and confident, not understanding why he’s stuttering in the moment.

“Really? So, Minhyuk was lying when he said you had the ‘hots’ for someone?”

Hoseok opens his mouth to speak, but loses his chance as Hyungwon interrupts him. “Guess I have to work harder to win you back,” he whispers, leaning close to Hoseok’s ear, his hot breath sending chills down Hoseok’s spine.

“A date it is, then.”

“W-what?”

“A _date._ Meet me on Saturday near the bakery across the street, at 12 P.M.” Hyungwon pulls away a little, locking eyes with Hoseok. “If you’re late, this marriage is off, and that ring is coming back to me.”

Hyungwon pulls away once again, deciding to leave, before he quickly pins Hoseok back against the wall.

“W-what?” Hoseok asks, hating the evident stutter in his voice and how quiet he sounds.

“Your hand.” Hyungwon says, in a somewhat demanding way. He lifts Hoseok left hand, making sure the ring was still there.

“Good.” he sighs, dropping his forehead onto the wall beside Hoseok. Hoseok can sense how he relaxes, not knowing what to do that would comfort the other man, so he pats his back and whispers a soft “there, there”. But he didn’t get the reaction he had expected, hearing Hyungwon’s laughter erupt next to his ear. A blush covers Hoseoks face once again, and he smacks the taller’s shoulder.

“And here I was, trying to comfort you!” he huffs, crossing his arms in the little space there is between him and Hyungwon. And the brunette just laughs harder, his body shaking and tears escaping his eyes as the laughter just escalates.

When he calms down, wiping his tears away, he whispers “Thank you, I really needed that.” to the older. It stuns Hoseok a little, not having expected that from him either. He wraps his arms around the taller’s waist, feeling how he stiffens before relaxing into it.

“I… I d-don’t know what I-I’m doing,” Hoseok mumbles, hiding his burning face away from Hyungwon. “But it… it feels right.”

Everything just seems so _fake_ , like a dream. Like he’s going to wake up in his apartment, the light shining through the blinds like every morning, the deafening sound of the clock ringing into his ear like every morning, the coldness of the sheets on the empty spaces around him. And he tries to wake himself up from this dream, trying to stop himself from imagining such things to happen.

Besides, it’s only in fairytales where a hot stranger randomly proposes to you, and traps you in a closet with them.

But it’s not, and he doesn’t realize how long he’s been holding onto Hyungwon, until he hears a snort come from above. Quickly pushing the other away, he stumbles over his words as he tries to make some sort of excuse.

And Hyungwon just grins, lifting the other’s face so their attention is towards each other. He leans close, but no too much, just enough for some sort of tension to build.

“See you soon,” he mutters, eventually leaving Hoseok alone in the staff closet. Letting his face cool down a little, the shorter finally leaves after him. He scans the cafe for Hyungwon, but he is nowhere to be seen.

And it starts again, his weird behavior. Hoseok messes up more than a few drinks, and has tripped over his own feet more than he’d like to count. When the shop closes, Kihyun is quick to come after him, his finger pointing directly at Hoseok while he scolds. But he pays no attention to Kihyun’s rambling, who notices afterwards and proceeds to get more angry.

Jooheon and Changkyun’s laughter follows, not before getting yelled at themselves, and they continue their sweeping (almost) quietly.

Hesitantly, Kihyun asks. “What’s wrong?”

Hoseok looks up, his cheeks coloring again. “I have a _date_ on Saturday.”

And with that, Kihyun remembers why he vowed to never question Hoseok again.

\--

It is Saturday, and Hoseok is a mess. Not only does he wake up later than he had planned, (9:50 to be exact), Minhyuk has also broken through his window, blaming Hoseok for the reason he had to do such actions. It was something along the lines of “but the door was locked!” and Hoseok doesn’t know who to blame, himself or the criminal.

But he doesn’t have time to get angry, rushing into the shower with a Minhyuk following close behind. There is an offer from Minhyuk to wash him, but the door is slammed in his face before he can say anything else. Muttering in disbelief, he sets on ironing Hoseok’s shirt for him. He contemplates burning it for a few seconds, but then he remembers that he’s not as petty as the one in the shower, so he finishes it quite cleanly.

Hoseok’s whole outfit is ready, but the person to wear them isn’t. More than a few minutes pass, and he is _still_ not out of the shower. Tapping his foot, and chewing his nails, Minhyuk waits impatiently, and ten minutes later Hoseok has yet to show up.

He gives up, jumping to his feet and banging on the door. “Hoseok, I swear to fuck- If you do not come outside in two minutes I will knock his fucking door down!”

There’s shuffling in the bathroom, the sound of a faucet opening and closing before the door is finally opened.

Hoseok had bleached his hair, evening out the colors and fading in his blue fringe better than before.

“You couldn’t have done this yesterday?” Minhyuk yells, grabbing the towel from him and trying to remove as much moisture as possible from his hair. When he pulls the towel away, it is tainted blue.

He throws the clothes at Hoseok, yelling “you have 5 minutes!” before running out of the room. Hoseok is a bit confused, but when he looks at the clock flashing 11:00, he’s running as fast as Minhyuk had (maybe even faster).

In his current action of dressing himself, Hoseok notices that Minhyuk had tossed a choker into the pile. Frowning at it, he chucks it to the side, before smoothing out his shirt and checking himself in the mirror once more.

It’s a pretty decent outfit, Minhyuk’s taste in style satisfies Hoseok’s crave for fashion quite nicely. He’s wearing a white button down and black pants. It seems a little too fancy, but before he can decide on anything else, Minhyuk has barged into the room (Hoseok swears he broke the door in the process of it), dragging him out and pushing him into the car.

But before he can climb in, his hand comes into view, and he stops Minhyuk.

“Wait!” he yells, and Minhyuk almost screams back in anger. “The ring! It’s… it’s _gone.”_

Minhyuk sends him a questioning look, not knowing about any “ring” earlier.

“ _Ring?_ What ring?”

“ _Hyungwon’s_ ring! He told me not to lose it, no matter _what._ ”

And Minhyuk’s jaw drops, knowing how big Hyungwon can get on those things.

“God damn it, Hoseok!” he yells, dragging Hoseok back to the house. The blonde can swear that Minhyuk has _also_ broken this door too, but he isn’t given any time to make any comments about it.

“ _Ten minutes._ ” he hisses, swinging it open. “Go!”

And they take off, turning the house upside down as they look for the silver ring. They search, looking in every nook and cranny of the house, but to no avail. They looked under the beds, couches, and tables, behind curtains, cabinets, and pillows. It was _nowhere._

Hoseok’s heart dropped, a terrible wave of guilt coursing through him, and he feels so hopeless.

He looks to Minhyuk for some small sense of hope,finding none in response. Their gazes are on each other for a full five minutes, searching for something to do that’ll help the situation. But they don’t find anything, a silence accompanied by the constant ticking of a small clock in the room.

“U-uh, Hoseok, l-let’s go.” Minhyuk urges, clearing his throat to snap them both out if their dazes.

“B-but,” he whispers, a sense of nervosity washes through him when he thinks about telling Hyungwon. _He would certainly stop everything between them._ “H-hyungwon…”

“I’ll talk to Hyungwon,” Minhyuk inhales deeply, knowing that Hyungwon will react badly, but this is all they can do.

Hoseok drags his feet as he walks out the broken door, (it will not lock properly), thinking of many ways of how to deal with Hyungwon’s anger.

He doesn’t even know the taller that well, and he _lost_ something that he is sure, was crucial to the other.. He feels dizzy, sitting in the passenger seat as Minhyuk speeds along. Usually, when Minhyuk drove, the car would fill with screams and cries, but it was silent now.

A deep anxiety fills him as they speed closer to their destination. And before he knew it, there he was, at the bakery across his cafe. Minhyuk had already pushed him out of the car, speeding off in the middle of yelling “I’ll search some more!”, leaving Hoseok alone in the cold, with snow littering his hair and clothes. Turning around he watches the cafe bustling on this inside, with Kihyun and the other two running around to serve and prepare order’s. It brings a little sense of comfort inside him, forgetting all about Hyungwon and the damned silver ring.

Hoseok smiles as he looked around, settling to sit on a snow covered bench. (Regretting his choice afterwards, feeling the cold snow seep through his pants.) He breathes into his hands, rubbing them together as he tries to keep his fingers alive. He hopes that Hyungwon will not react _too_ badly, not enough to ignore and shun him for the rest of his life. There’s a small spark of hope inside him, one that tells him that Hyungwon _might_ not react as expected.

Looking around, it comes to his attention that Hyungwon is nowhere to be seen, and he checks the time on his phone. _12:20_ , Hoseok is 20 minutes late, and that last spark of hope is gone. He thinks, no he knows, that he has fucked everything up. Remembering Hyungwon’s warning of “ _This marriage is off”,_ and he is genuinely confused as to why it’s been affecting him so much.

A wave of doubt comes and goes through him, sending him more into the thought of _why should he care? They don’t even know eachother that well._

But he stays, clinging on to _something_ , anything, hoping that Hyungwon will come. He stays there for a longer time than he had planned, the sun setting before he noticed, the stars littering the sky before he had looked up, the snow that piled on his head and shoulders when he didn’t wipe it away.

Before he had known it, Hoseok fell asleep, in the cold snowy day, on the snow covered bench, with white being the last thing he saw.

And when he wakes up, his head feels heavy, his nose doesn’t allow him to breathe properly, and he feels a few coughs fighting to escape his lungs. Groaning, he pushes off one of the many blankets covering him, trying to sit up.  But the weight of his head and body don’t allow him to, and he falls back into the bed.

Looking around, he notices that this place seems a little, _off._ A few more seconds later and he realizes that, _this is not his apartment._ Sitting up quickly, (and regretting the action afterwards), his eyes dart from thing to thing as he scans the room. It’s a nice room, he notes, aesthetically pleasing in color and look.

But one thought constantly reappears in his mind, one that became more urgent as the seconds passed by, _had he been kidnapped?_

He jumps out of the bed, feeling sluggish and uncomfortably hot as he tries to make it for the door. But he had jumped out too fast, his head spinning as he went crashing to the floor. _Damn, he just had to get sick._

Hoseok can hear the pitter patter of the other person’s footsteps as they neared the door, the creaking of it as they opened it slowly. He shut his eyes, fear exploding in him as the current thought of _this is it_ , swam around him.

“I leave for _five_ minutes, and this is what I come back to?” A voice asks, clearly annoyed. Hosek knows this voice know, and it rings in his head loud and clear.

_Hyungwon._

He wants to look at him, but his body is too heavy to do anything, so he lays there, silently happy that the person who kidnapped him was Hyungwon.

He feels Hyungwon’s arms wrap around him, lifting him (and stumbling in the process) and placing him back into bed. The many, many layers of blankets bury him once again.

“God… what were you thinking? Falling asleep when it’s snowing outside.” Hyungwon scolds, placing a wet towel on his forehead.

“Hyungwon…” he whispers, relaxing when he feels the cool towel soothe him. Theres a hum from Hyungwon, but Hoseok says nothing else. He only repeats “Hyungwon,” every few minutes.

“You even have a fever of 39 C,” he sighs, feeling Hoseok’s temperature radiating off of him. “ _What_ were you doing out there?”

Hoseok is silent for a few moments, his head too clouded with sleep to actually process anything. His sentences don’t come out correctly, and all he can whisper is gibberish.

“I… Hyungwon… you,” he starts, clearly getting nowhere with his words. But he still attempts to make something out of them. “I was…”

But Hyungwon stops him, laughing slightly at how _adorable_ Hoseok is in the moment. “Sleep for now, we’ll talk later.” he whispers, petting the shorters hair softly.

And Hoseok does.

 

Two hours later, Hoseok wakes up, his mind more clear than it was before, but still in a blur. He looks around, a fear striking him as a feeling of loneliness settles in, noticing that there was no one with him. He doesn’t know why, but tears flood his eyes, spilling down to his cheeks before he could stop them.

It feels horrible. It’s terrifying, and Hoseok hates it. He hates all the horrid feelings that having an illness brings along.

Sniffling, Hoseok lays there, letting the worst of his thoughts consume him. A fresh wave of tears make their way down his face, and there is no effort from him to stop them.

“Hoseok?”

Hoseok wipes his tears away, turning to face the wall. _He had forgotten about Hyungwon._ “Hoseok?” Hyungwon calls again, receiving no reply from the other. Hoseok feels a pressure from behind him, and arms wrap around his waist. “Hoseok, look at me,” he hears him whisper from behind, and, after wiping his eyes many times, he turns around. But he still avoids Hyungwon’s gaze, unable to stand how the brunette’s eyes pierce into his soul.

“What’s wrong?”

The shorter doesn’t reply, shaking his head as he tries to back away from Hyungwon’s embrace. His head is swimming, and he doesn’t know if the heat burning in his face is from a blush or his fever. But in the moment, the difference in their strength is greater than Hoseok had imagined, and he is pulled into Hyungwon’s chest.

“Come on,” he hears the taller whisper, feeling the vibration of his voice from his chest. “We’re supposed to be married, remember? I don’t want us hiding things from each other.”

Hoseok laughs, immediately regretting it as his head throbbed painfully.

“It was…” Hoseok starts, some of his words muffling in Hyungwon’s chest. “I just let my thought’s get to me, that’s all.” He whispers back, feeling Hyungwon’s hold around him tighten.

Hyungwon’s silent, and he uses a hand to run it through Hoseok’s hair.

“I won’t let them do that again.” his words are so silent that Hoseok almost doesn’t hear it, and when he does, he laughs once again. (Of course, wincing from his throbbing headache.)

“Why…” Hyungwon whispers once again, his hand still playing with Hoseok’s hair. It’s a soothing feeling, and if  Hoseok he wasn’t sick so he could appreciate it more. “Why were you outside for so long?”

It’s Hoseok’s turn to stay silent, pressing his forehead to Hyungwon’s chest more. It’s a bit weird, they barely met a month ago, and they don’t even know eachother that well, but here they were, cuddling their worries away. And Hoseok does not have a single problem with it.

“U-uh… Hyungwon… I-I was waiting for y-you.”

Hyungwon’s senses were answered, and a deep guilt explodes in him. But Hoseok continues his words.

“Y-you said to m-meet at 12, a-and I w-was a little late.” he mumbles, wishing  Hyungwon would not remember the very warning he had given Hoseok before today.

“So you waited _that_ long for me?” Hyungwon asks softly, drowning in his own guilt.

And Hoseok remembers, the very reason he was late. _The ring._ At this point, they are both drowning in guilt, conflicted feelings coming from both.

“Hoseok, I-”

“Hyungwon, I am so sorry!” Hoseok beat him to it, his words escaping his lips faster than Hyungwon’s could. He can feel Hyungwon moving to look at him properly, and it just makes Hoseok shrink more. He was nervous, unsure of whether or not to tell Hyungwon.

But he knows, that Hyungwon will find out one way or another, and there’s no better time than now, in each other’s arms, feeling a bit _too_ hot. (Thanks to Hoseok’s fever.) Even though he feels so sluggish and tired, he fights with himself to speak the words clearly.

“I-I…” he mutters, cursing at himself silently when the words come out differently than he had intended to. “Y-your ring, Hyungwon. I-I _lost_ it.” his voice shrinks at the end of his sentence, waiting for Hyungwon’s anger and hate to explode out.

“I-I’m- I’m sorry, Hyungwon.” Hoseok whispers once again, his head throbbing beyond belief. Tears brim his eyes again, and he blames it on his inability to think straight. They are already worming down his face by the time Hyungwon does anything.

The bed creaks and shakes, and it does that for a little while. It takes Hoseok a few moments to figure out what is causing the shaking, but when he does, he’s beyond terrified. It was Hyungwon, his chest heaving as he takes in deep breaths, and his shoulders move in the way as if he was crying. _Is Hyungwon crying?_

“H-hyungwon?” Hoseok asks, his voice so soft, wavering a little as more tears make it down his face. “I-I’m s-sorry,”

Hyungwon takes a deep breath, wiping his eyes, and exhaling contently.

“Is _that_ what you’ve been so worried about?” his voice is laced with laughter, and Hoseok is beyond confused.

It dawns upon Hoseok that Hyungwon wasn’t crying at all, he was _laughing._ And it offends him more than he’d like to admit.

“W-what?”

“It was plastic, Hoseok.” Hyungwon says, his grin reappearing when Hoseok’s facial expression changes into one of disbelief. Using his fingers, he wipes away the remaining tears that stained the shorters cheeks.

“ _What?”_

Hoseok is distraught in a way, but he’s also relieved. His breathing feels easier (even though his nose is stuffy,), and it’s like a boulder was lifted off his chest. But he’s still at loss for words.

And when Hyungwon notices, how Hoseok stares at him in some sort of daze, he laughs once again. Only to receive a slap from Hoseok in response, and they quiet down, dozing in each other’s embrace, letting time pass as if it didn’t matter. (And in the moment, it really doesn’t.)

“Can I kiss you?” Hoseok hears from above him, and all the air in his lungs is sucked out. Butterflies invade his stomach, and his cheeks flush a brighter red than they already were.

“A-ah, b-but- U-um,” and Hoseok’s more of a mess than before, hating how the words escape his mouth. But he takes a deep breath, mustering all the courage he could collect. “B-but, Hyungwon, _I’m sick._ ” He says, deciding that he’d rather have only one of them suffering from this horrible cold.

“I-I don’t want to pass it on to you,” he whispers, eyes shifting from Hyungwon’s chest to his eyes. His dark and mysterious eyes, ones that seem to hold everything in them. They just add to the hundreds of butterflies eating away at Hoseok.

“Hoseok, I’ve been here for what? Half an hour now? Your germs have already attacked me, and I am to fall to them sooner or later.”

Hoseok blinks, in a way Hyungwon _is right._ So he nods, it’s hesitant, and he avoids Hyungwon’s gaze, but still, it’s a nod.

Hyungwon presses their foreheads together, feeling the intense heat from Hoseok. “Look at me,” he whispers, refusing to move until their gazes lock. And when they do, he presses their lips together, moving them in such a soft and slow way. It’s not a long kiss, Hyungwon breaking it off after a few short moments, but to Hoseok it feels as if it was forever. It feels like it was the longest kiss he’d ever shared with anyone, and it leaves him craving for more.

“Hyungwon,” he breathlessly whines, and Hyungwon kisses him again. And again and again, each one leaving Hoseok feeling more light headed than before.

They lay there, snuggling closer than before, dozing off to each other’s soft (and Hoseok’s almost soft), breathing in the late hours of the night. It’s Hoseok who breaks the silence this time.

“Hyungwon?” He calls, shifting so he can look at the taller properly. And Hyungwon is barely awake, his eyes barely open and his smile is technically fading. But he makes a huge effort to keep it there, humming in reply to the other.

“I’m,” he breathes, speaking the words that played in his head over and over. “I’m- thank you for ‘marrying’ me.”

Hyungwon snorts, causing the other to giggle, pulling Hoseok closer as they both fall into a deep sleep, the best one of a long time.

 

Hoseok was right, Hyungwon having caught his cold pretty quickly the next day, unable to move from the bed for the rest of the week. And they stayed like that, with Minhyuk’s loud voice and ongoing scolding starting every now and then as he took care of the two ill lovers. They’d laugh until their heads throbbed, kiss until their breaths were barely there (featuring Minhyuk’s gagging and screams,), and, just enjoying each other’s presence in general.

 

(And later, Hoseok would have never thought that his ‘spouse’ was only across the street, baking cakes while he brewed many coffee’s and drinks. Their dates involved more than a few baking accidents, their nights were sleepless, and their days were brighter than ever.

Hoseok just wishes, that he had looked across the street earlier.)

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED THIS OMG, PLEASE.  
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading :)  
> Come see me on twitter! https://twitter.com/hyungwonho__


End file.
